


And I Shall Name Him Muffins

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Lex Luthor gets a kitten. Superman tries to rescue the kitten. This does not go well...





	And I Shall Name Him Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Shall Name Him Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712226) by [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x). 



As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
